Cluck
Cluck is Dr. Ivo Robotnik's pet mechanical chicken and one of the many villains in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. He serves as a supporting antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM TV show. He first appeared in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series and its spin-offs. This robotic bird was one of Robotnik's earliest Badniks and both he and the evil doctor's pompous nephew Snively never get along. Appearance Cluck has a rooster come on top of his head. He resembles Clucker from Sonic 2. History When Robotnik's coup began, Cluck was onboard with Robotnik in his flagship. After Robotnik had successfully taken over Mobotropolis and the immediate establishment of Robotroplos, Cluck became one of Robotnik's robots that the doctor trusted could handle his controls, which caused resentment from Snively. Some time later, when Robotnik had created his Time-Immobilizing Ray, Cluck activated the device on his beloved master's order, which managed to freeze all Mobians in the Great Forest. However, the ray's effects were not long after undone by a young Sonic. ''Sonic the Hedgehog Miniseries'' In Sonic Miniseries #0 of the Sonic the Hedgehog Miniseries, when Sonic was tricked into delivering 200 chili dogs to Robotnik so they could capture Uncle Chuck, Cluck answered the door when Sonic arrived at Robotnik's base, not truly expecting Sonic could actually deliver this order. Telling Sonic that he could get what was coming to him, Clucker slammed the door in Sonic's face and attempted to drop a checher ball on him, but missed. Cluck did not appear in the Sonic the Hedgehog miniseries again after his first appearance. However, he was present on a flip-out poster in Sonic Miniseries #1, but did not appear elsewhere in that issue. Appearances in other media Cluck made an appearance as a character in the Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM animated series. He is Dr. Robotnik's pet robotic bird. Snively did not seem to like him much, and would sometimes purposely make his eyes pop out with a remote control. Personality Cluck was the only thing Robotnik seemed to show compassion towards(despite cluck not serving any apparent use.), and he returned the favour. Cluck was possessive and protective of his master, and like Robotnik, Cluck enjoyed tormenting Snively as well as the freedom fighters. He appeared inarticulate, crowing, clucking and laughing when he saw a SWATbot being decomishined . Powers and Abilities Cluck is capable of wing-borne flight. His beaks also appears to have a number of sharp teeth, which may hurt if he bites someone. Gallery Dr. Ivo Robotnik & Cluck.jpg|Dr. Robotnik and Cluck Trivia *Cluck's name comes from the word "cluck" (also known as "clucking") which is the characteristic short and guttural sound made by a hen and also the sound used to express fussy concern or disapproval. *Cluck is the only thing that Robotnik has ever shown compassion for. *Cluck's first appearance was in Sonic Miniseries #0 on the cast list for the villains on the first page. However, the canonicity of the events in this issue were largely undermined by later changes to the story. Cluck was also present on a flip-out poster in Sonic Miniseries #1 but did not appear elsewhere in that issue. He was also present on the cover of StH #1 but did not appear anywhere within the issue itself. *Oddly, Cluck was not present with the other Badniks in their appearances throughout the main Sonic comics. He appeared briefly within a video recording of Robotnik's takeover of Mobotropolis in "StH #72". *Cluck seems to have no sort of personality. His only form of dialog is clucking noises that were provided by legendary voice actor Frank Welker. *Cluck's appearance was somewhat remodeled into the character of Scratch in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Evil Creation Category:Oppressors Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Magic Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Inconclusive Category:Abusers